Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121115061129
Prepare for... A totally un-epic battle scene!! (sorry, I'm not good at writing this stuff!) :) MP: *flies back up* *glares at me* A change of plans. You're next. *grabs me* Everyone: *stares* O.O LWG (who's thankfully not dead, due to Steve McClean's snazzy mirror being shot out of one of DTB's ray guns, deflecting the lasers onto a random pile of socks, the latter catching on fire), Kerry, Riley, MP200, WG, DTB, and (maybe...?) WMDWG: No!! Me: Hey! *wiggles* WG: Don't even think about it... *glares at MP* MP: Too late for that, I'm afraid! *freezes me in a block of ice* Ha! Save your little friend NOW! WG: *stares in horror* W-what...? DTB: *stares for a second, then snaps to and yelps* Yikes! *frantically starts fumbling for a ray gun* WG: H-how could you?! She's n-not like us, her bl-lood'll freeze a-and her v-veins'll burst...!!! MP: That's the point, child. *smirks wickedly* DTB: Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?!?! *is frantically searching through lab coat pockets to find something* WG: Doc!!!! Hurry!!!!! *flies over to chunk of ice and starts trying to break it* DTB: Stop!!!!! If she's frozen, that ice breaks, SHE breaks!!! WG: *looks pale* ...'K-k-kay... MP: Ha!!! That's right!!! You frail, helpless, pathetic earthlings!!! Miss Power– DTB: Rules. We know, we get it. You've said it like a hundred times today. CG: Eeep! MP: Heh... WG: Doc!!!!! C'mon!!!! *watches as I get pale* Oh please hurry... MP: There's nothing you can do to save her now! LWG: *trys gnawing through the ice with wolf teeth* ...It's no use. It's alien ice, not even made of water! MP: Finally, someone realized that simple fact. DTB: Here it is!!!! *pulls out little blue/gray ray gun* *breathes heavily* *shoots it at me* (ray hits ice, turning it green and glowing) WG: *flies back* Is... it supposed to be doing that? DTB: Oh I don't know, I just made it two seconds ago by sticking together a few rays and spare parts! (ice glows brighter) WG: So... bright... have to... talk... like this.... DTB: *shields face and looks away* Everyone else: *looks away from brightly glowing cube* (glowing dies down) MP: See? She's done, FINISHED, and de– Me: And NOT destroyed! *grins hugely* Everyone: TLM!!! *looks happy* Friends: *group hug* MP: Oh, how touching. I'm so sad. *glares* Me: Guys, the Plan!!! WG: Right! Kerry, throw me that chocolate milk! *Kerry gives her the chocolate milk* Great, Two Brains! Tobey! Mr. Big and Leslie! DTB, T, MB, and L: Right away! MP: Try as you might, you'll never overpower Miss Power!!! *in an instant a giant double-walled glass cage is suddenly there (it resembles a large aquarium with a slightly smaller one inside it, and the in-between space is filled with chocolate milk.)* Me. Miss Power, meet YOUR Lexonite cage!!!! (DTB uses energy field gadget to create a force field around MP and the Milky Fish Tank of DOOM!!!) MP: No... *is weakened by the milk* Narrator: Yikes... well... tune in next time to find out what happens, I guess... ~TheLivingMe